


Something About the Chase

by ThePhaisyRetreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhaisyRetreat/pseuds/ThePhaisyRetreat
Summary: It's karaoke night and chemistry ensues when Daisy and Phil sing together.





	Something About the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the song is Yoü and I by Lady Gaga.

Phil had just looked at the list to choose his song, only to find it was already taken. By Daisy. He leaned across the table to speak to her through the noise.

"Can I get in on your song?" Phil asked, certain she would say no.

"Really?" Daisy replied with a wry grin.

"What? A guy can't like Gaga?"

"Hell yeah he can. C'mon." She said, getting up and urging Phil to his feet as Piper's rendition of Shiny ended.

They hoped onto the stage and took up microphones. Phil looked to the lyrics on their screen, eager for something to distract him from how Daisy glowed under the bright lights.

She opened the song, gazing at Phil with a boldness only partially brought on by drink.

"It’s been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I’m back in town.  
This time I’m not leaving without you.  
You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh.  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll.  
This time I’m not leaving without you."

His cheeks burned but he came in on the next verse.

"He said, Sit back down where you belong.  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on.  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me:  
There’s..."

"Something, something about this place,  
Something, something 'bout lonely nights  
And my lipstick on your face.  
Something, something about  
My cool Nebraska guy.  
Yeah, there's something about  
Baby, you and I."

They sang together, voices melding perfectly, nearly drowning out a chorus of cheers from the audience.

* * *

Daisy left first, Phil following when he found a moment to slink away. The rest of their night was an exquisite blur of sensation. Her fingernails raking down his back, his teeth on her supple neck. They woke the next morning, their limbs still twined together after the best night of sleep either of them had in ages. 

 


End file.
